Perfectly Oblivious
by ScarletMucy
Summary: Only Judai could possibly misconstrue something so painfully obvious. Light Spiritshipping.


It had taken some time before Johan worked out how he really felt towards Judai. Now that he thought about it though, he'd always sort of known. Everything certainly added up.

-Judai was Johan's best friend, it'd taken mere minutes upon meeting the brunette for Johan to feel like he'd known him for years. _Check._

-The best feeling in world to Johan, was to have the energetic teen's undivided attention. It was a very rare occasion when the chocolate eyed duellist couldn't make him smile. _Check._

And when it came to Judai's safety? There was no questions asked. Johan had willingly put his very being on the line for the boy, nor would he hesitate to do it again. In turn, Johan also knew that Judai would do the same for him. _Check. Check. _

It really was a mystery to the exchange student now, as to how he'd never been able to put words to the way he felt before. It was irrelevant now though, Johan knew that he loved Judai.

Currently, the teal-haired duellist stood outside the dorm where the brunette resided. The building itself was small and musty; but there was a homey quality about Judai's room in particular. Johan had been standing at the door for several minutes, lost in deep thought and contemplation. There was a part of the boy that wondered if the Osiris duellist felt the same way. Of course Johan did not even think to question their friendship, he understood that Judai valued him greatly; as the brunette did with all his friends. But this was different, this was more than a feeling of friendship. Johan was yet to find the right words to describe it, he never felt about anyone else the way he felt about Judai. It was more than the love of a friend, and it was different from the love for family.

There was doubt in Johan's mind, as he stood stationary infront of the door. Could he really bring himself to tell Judai? **_He_ **didn't even know exactly what he was feeling, how was he supposed to explain it to another person? And_ Judai_ of all people. A number of consequences played out in the bluenette's mind, to which he tried to dismiss with a shake of his head. He was determined not to let the thoughts deter him. Whether or not Judai shared what Johan felt, the boy simply felt as though he was doing him a disservice by not telling him. The teal-haired boy swallowed hard in attempt to calm his nerves before he knocked on the door. Shortly following Johan's knocks was the sound of closely approaching footsteps. Abruptly, the door swung open, revealing Judai. The teen currently had a damp towel draped over his head, seemingly in the middle of drying his hair after a shower. Upon seeing Johan, the Judai smiled warmly.

"Johan, hi!"

Johan smiled back "Hey, Judai."

The two stood for a moment in silence, the bluenette hadn't quite formulated further dialogue before he'd knocked on the door. Judai eyed the taller, slightly confused before smiling.

"Well don't just stand there, Buddy!" he laughed, slinging his arm around his friend "Come on in!"

Johan laughed graciously, taking note of the subtle but pleasant smell of soap coming from the brunette.

"Thank you."

"You're always welcome here, Johan," Judai replied, the words fell from his lips so naturally. The brunette turned to his friend, smiling sincerely, "Can I get you something to drink or….?"

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine," Johan said shaking his head politely as the two reached the middle of the room. Judai looked over at his friend, there was an uneasiness in the blue-haired teen's tone of voice.

"How about a duel, then?" the brunette asked after a moment.

Judai noted that Johan's shoulder's relaxed visibly as the teen let out a seemingly relieved sigh. As Johan turned his gaze towards Judai; the shorter teen took the opportunity to shoot the bluenette a competitive grin, making sure wiggle his eye-brows in a hilarious fashion for good measure. The Osiris had come to learn that this technique always seemed to sway the taller teen's opinion; not that they really disagreed on much.

Johan couldn't help but laugh, soon forgetting his previous thoughts. "Of course! I'd never turn down a challenge from you, Judai!"

"Great!" The chocolate eyed duellist said, his grin only widening, "Just be prepared to get your ass kicked, ha!"

Johan scoffed, offering his friend a smirk, "Someone's cocky."

Judai could only respond with a knowing laugh, accompanied by a more childish grin.

"You sure you don't want anything?" the brunette asked, gesturing towards the small kitchen counter which a small minibar fridge sat atop.

Johan nodded his head assuringly, and the brunette then proceeded to make his way over to it.

"Alright-y, I'll be back in a sec then."

The brunette began to rummage through the small fridge, leaving Johan alone with his thoughts for a moment. The Obelisk couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this nervous, especially around Judai of all people.

"_How exactly am I supposed to tell him something like this?"_

Endless "what ifs" began to creep their way into the Johan's mind, causing him to frown.

"Hey, you okay?" came Judai's voice, breaking through the thick wall of doubts and questions swirling about the boy's head.

Johan blinked before looking up at the brunette, who was currently balancing a bowl of sweets and soda in one hand, and his deck in the other.

Johan laughed, "You got enough there?"

Judai looked down at the bowl filled almost to the brim before turning back to Johan "Only just."

This only caused the bluenette to laugh harder as he slowly found his own place on the floor. Judai was prompt to follow, gently placing down his assorted treats before sitting himself down; cross-legged as usual.

"Ready when you are, Judai" Johan said as he finished shuffling his deck, placing it down in front of him.

"Haha, no problem I'm read- no wait one sec!" the brunette said, raising his can of soda to the side of his mouth and slurping before putting it down again, "Okay, now I'm ready!"

Johan couldn't help but laugh again. His previous thoughts had once again begun to elude him, for the time being. And with the draw of his first card, one of the boys' famous duels began.

A few turns in, Johan could feel himself becoming more and more distracted; spending time with Judai always seemed to do that to him. The teal-haired teen grinned as he flipped over a spell card that had since been lying dormant. Judai's shocked expression was more than enough to send Johan into hysterics. Yes, time spent with the brunette really was something else.

"That was a great move!" Judai said after composing himself from his initial surprise. He then looked down at the cards in his hand, a mischievous grin spreading across his face; something Johan knew could only be a bad thing, "Buuuut.."

And suddenly the tables were turned as Judai counteracted the Obelisk's card with one of his own. Johan couldn't help but blink in surprise, the move obviously catching him off guard. Judai laughed heartily, please with himself, before shooting his friend a cocky smirk, "What else you got? Atleast give me a challenge!"

Johan drew his next card, smirking upon seeing it, "You should be more careful what you wish for, Judai, heh".

Judai jerked backwards slighty, accompanied by another ridiculous facial expression that could only be described as_ 'I'm going to get my ass handed to me, aren't I?'_. Johan grinned at him knowingly from across their field of cards, he had no intention of holding back. He proved this notion as he played his next card, laughing as he did so. It was peculiar really, to anyone else watching the two boys would merely seem overzealous about card games. But that of course was only to outsiders; to Judai and Johan, there was simply no better way to communicate. The greatest conversations always sparked during their duels. Always.

Like the time when they discussed which duel monster they would be. After several hours of comparing each and every card they could possibly thing of, the two concluded that there was simply no way they could decide on only one.

There was also the time that Johan came to point out just how odd Judai's hair was.

"_I mean look at it! Have you seen anyone else with naturally bi-coloured hair?" The boy exclaimed._

_To which a flustered Judai retored, "Oh like you can talk, Johan. Just why the fuck is your hair blue?"_

_The two sat for a moment in silence, before erupting into hardy laughter at the pure absurdity of the conversation. Johan and Judai ended up laughing so loud that they were kicked out of their dorm by angry, pyjama-clad students._

Needless to say, neither of the boys' queries were ever answered.

Later during that same night, after sneaking into the school cafeteria to continue their duel where nobody else would be disturbed, the two boys got into a debate about just how many fried shrimp Judai could fit into his mouth at once. Judai pompously boasted that he could fit at least seventeen, while Johan tried to logically argue that the brunette would struggle with eight. One thing led to another and two ended up making a bet,

"_If I win, you have to do my homework for a month!" Judai said, pointing determinedly at the blunette._

_Johan could only smirk before replying, "And **when** you lose, you have to wear the Obelisk girl's uniform for a whole school day!"_

_Judai paled, his jaw slowly dropping._

"_There's no way I'm going to lose!" were the brunette's last words before he picked up the plate of fried shrimp and began placing them into his mouth._

Around the thirteenth shrimp, Judai unintentionally swallowed one whole, and began to turn a deep shade of blue as it became stuck in his throat. Johan had to rush the brunette to the nurse's office before he choked to death. The nurse was less than pleased to be woken up at the ungodly hour to save a choking student. After managing to extract the shrimp, the boys were subjected to a long scolding and a semester's worth of detentions.

_As the two left the nurse's office, Johan said,_

_"How about we call it a tie?"_

_Judai turned to the taller boy, blinking in surprise and relieved, "But I didn't-"_

"_Eh, thirteen is pretty close," the bluenette shrugged with a laugh, "I gotta say, I really didn't think you'd make it passed that tenth one!"_

The bet was then forgotten among the exam weeks that followed. Late one night, Johan sat up in his dorm room, cramming for the exam the following day.

_ He sighed, looking around his desk at all the disarray papers. Coming to the realization that he was never going to understand the complicated algorithms Johan let his head fall flat on his desk. The teen remained this way for several minutes, and then there was a knock at his door. The bluenette sat up, stretched for a moment and then made his way to the door; welcoming whatever distraction lay behind it. The boy opened the door and upon registering what he was seeing, toppled back in a comical fashion._

"_J-judai!" he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. Standing before him, was in fact the brunette, clad in the Obelisk girl's uniform."W-what are you DOING!"_

_Judai blushed indignantly, "I'm a man of my word, Johan!"_

Loud laughter echoed throughout the academy for a very long time after that.

In between their jokes and antics, more serious topics arose too. During one particular duel; filled with the usual laughter and hilarity, Judai suddenly turned to Johan and asked,

"_Do you ever wonder what happens after you die, Johan?"_

_The teal-haired boy blinked, not expecting the question. He took the time to contemplate what his friend had said before answering, "I guess I've thought about it once or twice…"_

_Judai nodded, listening intently for a further answer. _

_Johan chuckled softly, "I don't know about what happens after…but I know that I want to enjoy this life for as long as I can."_

_The brunette nodded and a silence fell over them for a short while; the card game was temporarily forgotten._

_Judai then spoke again again, "Do you ever get scared of what might come after?"_

_Johan shook his head, and then looked Judai straight in the eyes, "I'm afraid of who I might have to leave behind…"_

And as though the conversation never happened at all, the duel continued as normal.

"Uh..Judai?" Johan finally managed to ask as he placed his recently destroyed monster in the deceased pile.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, placing a card faced down and waiting for the teen's next move.

Suddenly, Johan became very aware of Judai's gaze upon him as he waited patiently for him to continue. And though the Obelisk was not unfamiliar with the brunette's gaze, for some reason he felt his heart beat begin to speed up. In attempt to combat his growing nerves, the teen focused on the cards in his hand and then proceeded to lay three faced down.

"You alright there, Buddy?" came Judai's voice, having watched his friend look incredibly uncomfortable for the last several minutes, as well as his initial uneasiness upon entering his dorm was causing the brunette to worry.

Johan jerked his head up abruptly, still unsuccessfully trying to calm his nerves. His heart was thumping loud enough that he could hear it resound in his ears, and it felt as though a growing lump was lodged in his throat. The boy swallowed before speaking, "Y-yeah I'm fine." Johan offered a small smile, "There's just… something I have to tell you."

The teal-haired teen forced a quiet chuckle, "It's stupid really…"

Judai blinked, slightly relieved before leaning forward slightly, "Well…what is it?"

Johan sighed, a blush lightly painting his cheeks, "It's uh… kind of hard to say out loud…" The bluenette mentally scolding himself for how pathetic he was beginning to sound, all the while laying waste to Judai's monster and several hundred of his life points.

For now the redness tinting the taller's cheeks went undetected, as Judai was left puzzled greatly by his friend's words. What was it that Johan felt he couldn't tell him? The brunette wondered, contemplating the Obelisk's words thoughtfully before responding, "You can tell me anything, Johan."

The sincerity in the Osiris's words was almost enough to melt Johan's nerves completely. Almost. He smiled across at Judai, "I know, Judai. S-sorry, I'm just being dumb, heh."

"Not at all," The brunette said frowning slightly as he summoned a defending monster, to protect his life points for the time being. "I don't want to rush you, Johan. Take your time."

Judai's usually fiery nature made Johan greatly appreciate his rare, punctual moments of patience.

"It's your turn, Johan," Judai prompted, trying to veer the conversation to where his friend would be more comfortable.

"R-right," Johan said with a smile, shaking his head a little as he drew his next card. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

For a while after that, the topic was forgotten, though curiosity still pulled Judai in a direction of wonder. Despite his desire for answers however, the brunette kept his questions to himself. Whatever was troubling Johan, was unclear to Judai, but he knew that he would have to wait for the blunette to tell him himself. Judai shook his head, turning his attention back to the duel at hand. It had become a lot more intense now, with both of the boys only having a few hundred life points to spare. Currently it was Johan's turn; the teen stared between his cards in deep concentration. He then turned to his field; for the time being he was quite well defended by two high level monsters. Upon realizing his next move, the teen grinned,

"Judai…" Johan began, taking the card from his hand and placing it on the field.

Judai's eyes fell on the card, his jaw dropping slightly as he realized what was happening. Johan had played the winning card. And as the brunette's life points plummeted to zero, the Obelisk was filled with a sudden, overwhelming confidence,

"..Judai, I like you!"

Johan immediately regretted speaking, as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn't help but turn away, blushing brightly. A minute or two passed, where the two sat in complete silence. During this time Johan could think of nothing he'd rather do than curl up in a ball and hide, while Judai merely looked on confused, one eyebrow was cocked upwards, and his lips were parted slightly.

"I…like you too," the brunette finally responded, causing Johan to immediately jerk upwards in surprise.

Judai sensed the awkwardness (although he was unsure as to why it was there), and laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I mean you're my best friend, of course I like you!"

Johan's heart sank, feeling mixed between relieved and defeated the boy sighed. The Osiris always had been dense when it came to things like this. And as much as Johan just wanted to give up completely, he knew he couldn't. To do so would be disrespecting Judai.

"No, Judai," the teal-haired boy said with a laugh, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Judai blinked, tilting his head to the side as he was once again confused.

Johan placed his cards down gently and began leaning closer to Judai, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I _really_ like you."

There was another awkward pause.

Judai frowned, 'And I _really_ like you too," He didn't understand why the bluenette seemed so insistent on telling him things he already knew. How dumb did Johan think he was?!

Johan sighed, also growing slightly frustrated. Something in the bluenette's mind snapped and his previous bashfulness was all but diminished. Abruptly, the boy reached forward, grasping the shorter's shoulders and looking him with a piercing stare.

"Judai, idiot!" he began loudly, "I love you!"

The brunette in question, remained surprisingly unphased as he sat for a moment in silence. Then he frowned, "And I love you! God, what's your point Johan?"

He _still_ didn't understand. Johan sighed heavily, hanging his head.

"What?" the oblivious Osiris asked, still incredibly confused.

Suddenly Johan looked up again, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks glowing red, "Dammit Judai! I love you like _this-"_

And before brunette could finish another thought, the Obelisk closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Judai's. Despite the abrasive initiation of the kiss , it was surprisingly gentle, chaste, and over just as quickly as it had begun. Slowly, Johan withdrew himself somewhat, meeting the confused gaze Judai was giving him. The boy had obviously been caught off guard, but he didn't quite look as though Johan had imagined. The two sat in silence for some time longer, Johan's hands still firmly resting on Judai's shoulders and the distance between them remaining very small.

Johan was about to speak when a grin spread across Judai's face, making the bluenette forget what he was going to say all together.

"Did Fubuki set you up to this?"

Johan's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. _Surely_ the brunette couldn't possibly have misconstrued-

"God, what a dare!" Judai said breaking out into laughter before Johan could verbally respond, "I gotta hand it to him, that sly bastard!"

Johan could only stare straight ahead, completely dumbfounded. It slowly occurred to him that his friend probably hadn't even made the connection between "I love you" and the kiss.

"_Only Judai…"_

"Aww man," Judai said, grinning back at his friend. "We've totally gotta get him back for that one!"

Johan shook his head, giving a small smile. The smile soon turned into a grin and then into laughter very similar to the brunette's, despite the situation the boy simply couldn't not see the humour in what had just occurred. What else could he do? He gave it a damn good try didn't he?

"Oh you bet," Johan laughed, returning Judai a mischievous grin.

"Great!" The brunette beamed, " Cuz I've already got a bunch of ideas!"

Johan almost felt sorry for what was in store for the senior, but there was no way he'd pass up the opurtunity to be involved in Judai-related mishap.

As the two began to settle down, Johan yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Judai asked.

"Mm.." the blue-haired teen nodded, raising a hand to rub his increasingly heavy eyelids, "What time is it?"

Judai turned to the clock on the wall, "Uhh... 2.a.m?"

"Guess we should go to bed then...?" Johan suggested, though he was really just as content to stay up talking with the brunette..

"I guess since you won the duel, yeah..." Judai agreed, letting out a yawn of his own, "But you won't be so lucky next time, so watch out"

"Oh I'll be ready," said the Obelisk with a laugh.

"Ha, we'll see about that," Judai retorted as he stood up slowly. He offered an outstretched hand to the taller, whom still remained on the ground.

"Oh, thanks." Johan smiled, as he was pulled to his feet.

"Anytime, Buddy," Judai laughed as he dropped the other's hand and began making his way to the bottom bunk, stretching as he went.

Johan followed in suit, poising himself on the ladder, ready to occupy the top bunk.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Judai asked incredelously, looking at the bluenette as though he was doing the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Uh…going..to bed?" Johan said confused, turning over to his friend.

"Is my snoring that loud?" the brunette asked, pouting playfully; obviously making reference to the many times they'd fallen asleep in the same bed.

Johan laughed at his friend's expression before replying, "Judai, if your snoring bothered me that much, I wouldn't agree to sleep here at all."

"Oh well I- HEY!"

Johan continued to laugh before he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"_Hey, _yourself!" the blunette said, feigning annoyance as he gestured at the fluffy object.

Judai then began patting the empty space beside him on the bed. His face was completely serious.

"Come on, Johan."

The seriousness was then broken as Judai began wiggling his eyebrows, causing Johan to sigh in defeat. The brunette grinned in satisfaction before letting himself fall back onto the mattress in a boisterous fashion. The boy then shuffled over so there was enough room for Johan, and turned in his direction, simply waiting. Knowing Judai wouldn't have it any other way, Johan followed in suit and also laid back on the bed.

Once they had both settled comfortably, the two exchanged smiles, their expressions speaking volumes all on their own.

"Night, Johan," Judai said finally, before turning onto his side to face the wall.

"Goodnight, Judai," Johan said with a soft chuckle, turning to lay on his back. He stared up at the groves of the top bunk bed frame, allowing his mind to wonder. There wasn't any place he'd rather be. He sighed contently, letting that thought over take him as slowly closed his eyes.

"I love you," Judai said, yawning tiredly.

Suddenly green eyes sprung open in surprise. Johan felt a familiar blush creep across his features. After calming himself somewhat, he gently reached over and patted Judai's shoulder.

"Love you too, Buddy…" he said with a sad smile, "Love you too.."

**END.**

* * *

**What is this I don't even?**

**Uhhh hopefully that was somewhat enjoyable? This has been a headcannon of mine for a while now, so it feels good to finally have it written. Oh and uhh I just realized I've been writing "brunette" when it should be "brunet" in like ALL my stories now…so…please just ignore that?**

**Thanks so much for reading, now I really need to get some homework done.**

**Until next time,**

**-Scarlet.**


End file.
